<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>damp times in dachao by freakydeakykhaleesi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877878">damp times in dachao</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakydeakykhaleesi/pseuds/freakydeakykhaleesi'>freakydeakykhaleesi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, aaaaaaaaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakydeakykhaleesi/pseuds/freakydeakykhaleesi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>when wynonna arrives on an ill-fated train from russia and is met by SS commendant haught and is immediately lovestruck realizes her reason for being brought here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CFTl_AKsBvL/">cover art</a>
</p><p>Wynonna POV</p><p>In the town I came from, nobody ever amounted to much and I had no reason to think I'd be any different. That is, until one damp December day when the SS patrol rolled into Dusseldorf with their big, opulent, shiny mercedes benzes and their tailored hugo boss suits; I was in awe - glamour had come to my town at last. And then I come to find out that I - Wynonna Lena Earp, had been personally hand-selected to relocate to the big city for the glory of the Reich and the betterment of the German people. Before I knew it, I was on a train on the way to a new life.</p><p>"Wynonna, is that you?" The musical mexican voice of my gbf Juan Carlo drifted between the sweatyy, crowded cabin and right into my shallow ears.</p><p>"Juan Carlo! Yes! Yes it's me. Wynonna Earp from 9/51a Zahnpasta lane, Dusseldorf 40477!" With vim and vigour, I began to elbow my way through the tightly packed economy passengers. Finally arriving in front of my childhood chum, I register his large latina eyes as round as mexican saucers. The train ground to a halt, and before I knew it we were being shooed of the train carriage by a snappily dressed SS secretary. I was not used to being pushed around by a mere secretary, but I allowed myself to be shooed nonetheless. As the hustle and bustle subsided I looked around to take in where we now stood, only to find myself on a large flat (certainly not man-made) rock.</p><p>"This must be the biggest rock in the world!" I exclaimed.</p><p>"This is no rock. This is the consequence of many hard years of German engineering. It is the result of the very best the engineers of the Third Reich has to offer. I suppose if you vant to be technical about it, it is many millions of little tiny rocks crushed into von big rock." Hearing this, I looked up to see the most brilliantly ginger bitch. I was positively awe struck by this gargantuan aryan goddess.</p><p>Suddenly, a man waddled authoritatively up to me and the other passengers, and saluted the ginger. They exchanged 'heil hitler's', (as did I, not wanting to be excluded).</p><p>"Officer Haught, are we ready to commence?" He said. 'Commencing?' I found myself getting giddy with anticipation.</p><p>"Of course Theodore - I mean Obergruppenführer Eicke" replied Haught, "Let the sorting begin!"</p><p>Obergruppenführer Eicke began making his way through the crowd, pointing left and right and splitting us into two groups. Before I knew it I was separated from Juan Carlo when the stout commander ordered me to go right. Before I had time to make it to the right side of the massive rock, the officer I now recognized as 'Haught' speed-walked towards me and intercepted my path. Grabbing my forearm, her eyes vascillated me, yoyoing up and down and taking me all in.</p><p>"Vell vell vell, vat have ve here?" Officer Haught intoned.</p><p>"Well, In the town I came from, nobody ever amounted to much and I had no reason to think I'd be any different. That is, until one damp December day when the SS patrol rolled into Dusseldorf with their big, opulent, shiny mercedes benzes and their tailored hugo boss suits; I was in awe - glam-"</p><p>"ENOUGH! I've heard enough, this one is perfect." Haught yelled back.</p><p>'Perfect'? I thought to myself. It sounded like I, Wynonna Earp, was about to embark on the sapphic monsoon romance of a lifetime.</p><p>"This one has been incorrectly sorted, I must needs her for my... verk" She added, looking at the Obergruppenführer who was, himself, glaring incredulously at the tension between us. He nodded solemly, and before I knew it I was being shooed over to an eagerly awaiting Juan Carlo with a new sense of purpose and excitement evident in my stride.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. welcome to camp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Unfortunately I had missed the de-lousing and the issuance of striped pajamas, The cabin was cosily packed, with 3-level bunk beds and no mattresses. I shared my bunk-level with Juan Carlo and four other people, however amidst the humid summer-haze of camp life, all I could think about was Officer Haught </p><p>I thanked Christ that I'd thought to bring my rain clogs. My sister Waverly had laughed at me, well who's laughing now? I shot her a death glare across the rain-drenched, damp cabin, to see her bald and shivering and smirked to myself. Not that the cabin wasnt damp for me, but I wouldnt be here long - for I had a work assignment with Officer Haught. I was special. I was.... perfect. Just then, the door slammed open, and in strode the incomparable Officer Haught.</p><p>"You there! 8008135! On your feet, come with me!" She ordered.</p><p>Sliding out the door, I turned back to look at Waverly. "Get better soon - bitch!" I spat, before Haught pulled me longingly outside and through the light rain and knee-high mud as she led me to her demountable office. </p><p>"You live here?" I  queried. </p><p>"To live is a subjective term, what I do is inhabit. Inhabit this human shoe-box." The officer resplended. </p><p>"You call this a shoe-box? I live with my sister back in the cabin, and her ego is the size of this whole demountable! Not to mention her thighs.." I said back, staring up at her. </p><p>We entered the demountable office, and I took in a moment to take in the decor and possibly learn a bit more about this woman I was so entranced by and who was equally entranced by me - evidently. I consumed the colossal collection of pins and brooches and not a few medals. I turned to notice how close Haught was to me - so close we were sharing the same air. She reached out a dainty hand and fingered one of the more ornate brooches lovingly. </p><p>"I won this in 1933 for exceptional femininity in the face of friendly fire" Her voice was soft as she lost herself in reverie. </p><p>"I never won anything. Waverly always stole victory from me, as the only contests we had in Dusseldorf were eating contests. It goes without saying that the odds were stacked in her favour - as were the sausages." I said.</p><p>Before I knew what hit me, Haught had hit me! Right across the face! I crumpled to the floor, both confused and aroused. Oh how she toyed with my emotions. </p><p>"Thats quite enough of that! Now for the true purpose of my bringing you here..." She stated with a cold air I didn't recognize, before pacing about the room, "You see - you are my plan. My theorum is thus: a thesis of the decisive eliminatality of the negativeley valenced atoms at work in our universe, and harnessing said energy for the glory of the reich through strenuous experimentation, research... and sacrifice. We aim to let god walk among man once more. And woman you say? Well, she shall find her place." </p><p>"So... what would you want with me then?" I said shakingly.</p><p>Without another word, Haughts face turned bright red and her whole body stiffened before she quickly strode towards the door and almost pulled it off its hinges, then she power-walked through the now waist-high mud to where? I knew not. </p><p>Finally back in my cabin, I noted that Waverly had fallen asleep - resigning herself to the tightly packed sardine-can of a bunk bed she now called home. I took this rare moment of quiet to reflect on the journey I had taken thus far. Oh how I missed home. The rolling fields and tumbling pastures of Dusseldorf, the scent of bagels, the crisp crunch of donuts underfoot. Of course, Waverly was in the habit of eating most of the product at our family baglery. I chucked remembering countless times the passers through Dusseldorf would come to our baglery asking for a bag. If I had a mark for every time someone turned up to the Earp family Baglery asking for a bag! A wash of anger overthrew me, as I turned on my heel and back out into the muddy outdoors. A guard outside the door of the cabin, the unfortunate recipient of my rage, soon found a hand making contact with the back of his helmet with a loud slap 'slap!' he was taken to the ground, and I watched as he seized in the mud. </p><p>Just then, the Obergruppenführer appeared behind me, brandishing a Nazi-issue mace ready to flog me into submission. Before I knew what happened, a blow to the hind-brain put me out of work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. camp activities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I awoke to the chill betwixt my toes, in horror my eyes snapped open and I found myself tied to a whipping post - restrained from tit to unusually exposed toes. My rain clogs were gone. </p><p>I took in my surroundings. The whipping post to which I was tied was set atop a large wooden platform. The muddy yard before me was filled to the brim with my fellow camp-mates in huge rows - eyes cast up towards me. Just then I noticed the parade of beautiful nazi suits in front of me. One of every style! Not just the shabby brown shirts but more variations of that iconic hugo boss suits than a smalltown girl from Dusseldorf like me could ever dream to imagine. One of the officers stopped behind me, securing my fastenings as a woman I had not seen before strode to the center of the podium. </p><p>"Hello campers! My name is commendant Mercedes Emmanuel Hydrangea Garfunkel Gardner and I am the head of the punishment department here at Dachao. You mess up, you deal with me... and today this young lady strapped to the whipping pole before you - is in need of punishment."</p><p>I winced at the implication. A tittilated murmur rushed through the drab crowd before me, and I saw Waverly in the front row grinning from ear to ear with those thin, ghostly lips of hers. Her grin was even more smug than usual, and my eyes drifted to the cause of that smugness: my missing rain clogs, located on Waverly's undeservingly dry feet. I let out a cry of anguish to the heavens. How could god reward her for her unpreparedness in such a way? And Juan Carlo? Why was he doing nothing? Why do bad things happen to good people?</p><p>"Because you're not a good person, you dirty jewess!" Said commendant gardner, as she punched me in my lower intestine, causing my liver to fracture and my spine to swell. My cheeks went red - I had been saying all that out loud! I dared not think what Haught now thought of me. Certainly not 'wife material' that's for sure. </p><p>A bucket of tiny whips were passed around between the rows of my fellow campers, and with a gleeful shout commendant mercedes decreed the beginning of a whipping frenzy on my behalf. I noticed that Waverly, in her glee, was brandishing two whips. Even Haught clasped a riding crop in her elegant white fingers. Things were off to a bad start, this was no doubt going to  be the worst day of my life. Waverly, ever eager to abuse me, leapt to the front of the surging crowd of whip-happy prisoners, reaching me first and sprinkling me with blows. </p><p>"WAP WAP WAP WAP"</p><p>"Better get a mop and bucket" Waverly spat as she tired of whipping my frail frame. "Bitch!"</p><p>As I gazed up through sweat and spit I saw Haught approaching - whip in hand, and then to my horror I saw Waverly see Haught approaching, whip in hand and her eyes lit up. She'd given the local milk-boy that look many a time, before ravaging him to a crisp. This was the seasoning of rage on my abuse-basted psyche, and I suddenly couldn't feel the thousands of tiny whips hitting my broken skin, all I could feel was rage and I let out an anguished cry, but to no avail. Waverly leapt towards Haught with the power of a pigmy elephant and planted her lips on Haughts with the sucking force of the newly invented 'vacuum cleaner' device. Just then my line of sight was cut off by the sight of commendant Mercedes bulky frame encroaching on my at least somewhat safe-space with an oversized meat tenderizer. Before I knew it, I was swimming  in the black lagoon of unconsciousness.</p><p>I woke up to the familiar scenery of the cabin. Evidently Jaun Carlo had poured water all over me to wake me up, as my bed was even damper than usual. It was an extremely humid day in Dachao. Coming to my senses I sat bolt upright and glanced about the room frantically for any sign of that wench Waverly. She was nowhere to be seen... </p><p>"Where is she?" I exclaimed, grabbing Juan Carlo by his pyjama collar, and violently shaking him back and forth. "That bitch is going to ruin my entire summer if I don't find her!" </p><p>Before Juan Carlo could even answer my question, the door to the cabin was flung open with a loud bang and in stepped the husky form of my younger sister: Waverly Edward Elizabeth Norton Earp. Standing in the doorway, hands on her unfemininely narrow hips, pelvis protruding in assertion, shoulders back with undue leisure, and upper lip as hard as stale Dusseldorflian bread from the baglery in the next street over because all our stuff is fresh. Waverly cleared her phlemy throat before whipping her hand from its resting position on her hip to reveal a shiny metal hook where her right hand used to be. I gasped in horror and Waverly let out a maniacal giggle. </p><p>"What happened you ask? I'll tell you what happened. My hand was absolutely obliterated fisting the tight womanbits of your lover, Officer Haught." </p><p>I gasped yet again as she continued.</p><p>"That's right sister of mine, the officer you once called your own now belongs to Waverly Edward Elizabeth Norton Earp." </p><p>I could feel the rage inside me reach a boiling point and although I was exhausted, I mustered all the energy I could to throw myself at my whore of a sister - gouging my fingers at her eyes. Despite my assualt, she did nothing but laugh  - seemingly harder than before. </p><p>"How could you? How could do this to me? How could you take the only love I ever had right from my little hands? Not all of us have your man hands and your vice-like grip!" I screamed, I was out of control. </p><p>At this, Waverly only giggled precociously. </p><p>"God I wish you'd stayed at the HRT institute of Dusseldorf! I wish you'd never come to camp with me! I wish you were in the other line..." I intoned, still very, very angry. </p><p>I was so angry that I didn't notice when the door swung open yet again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. lights out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Girls, back in your bunks this instant! That is to say the moment that is now..." Haught ordered with a sternness I had never seen in her tender being before. </p><p>I leapt to my feet, dismounting my brute of a sister and retracting my thumbs from her cranial sockets with a moist 'pop'. I stood, and looked at Haught. </p><p>"I thought we had something!" I screamed, launching myself at the two-timing no-less-ethereal-evidently-slutty commendant who stood before me. Slowing my descent only by grasping at her lapels. "I thought you loved me, I thought we were gonna get married. Run away from this camp and start a new life together, just the two of us - women!" I sobbed violently as my numb fingers clutched her lapels tightly. </p><p>"Oh you silly little child. How could you ever think a woman white as snow could love one such as yourself? How could you compete with me?" She gestured with her hook hand, up and down her boddess. "Especially now", she intoned, biting her new metal hook. "Pure titanium steel, baby." </p><p>As Waverly verbally attacked my femininity, I could feel Haught tense beneath my grip as she began to shake. I can't stay angry at her when she's clearly shaking with guilt... I thought to myself, as I released her lapels. I glanced up to share some tender eye sex with Haught but to my dismay the shaking did not subside - it only got more violent. Surely this wasn't arousal? </p><p>"Officer Haught?" I asked, "Are you-", before I could finish my sentence, Haught let out a grunt and then, as if abruptly changing direction at a run to turn and sprint back, Haught leapt away into the night at an extremely brisque jog. "Lights out!" She yelled, finally. I  was left, stood in the doorway A Broken Woman. </p><p>I trudged back through the dank cabin, to my bunk which I shared with 6 others. I slithered in next to Juan Carlo, and tried to make myself comfortable in the darkness, listening to the 'taptaptapping' of Waverly's  hook on the bunk above me. She may not have looks  but she has rhythm, her only gift in life. </p><p>I sighed with frustration and turned over to find Jaun Carlo wide awake and staring at me. Grinning - like the crazy mexican he was. Grinning a manic mexican grin. </p><p>"Girl, I want all the tea right this very second bitch. Is you having sex with that Officer Haught?"</p><p>I looked quizzically and Juan Carlo.</p><p>"Why do you care? That's for me, her, and Ganesh to know." </p><p>"Ooh, no need to take that tone with me. I only asking cos I've heard some things from the officers that I turn tricks with around the back of the rec building every day 12 lunch time, your girl been making some good money!" </p><p>I raised my eyebrows, inviting him to go on.</p><p>"All the officers say she's not... she's not right in de head. They say she's not like the other officers, that she is an - 'experiment' or 'experimental' or something like that, I got bored honestly and it was a long day at that point." </p><p>I furrowed my brow. "What do you mean experimental?" I spat, worry creasing my brows, as a million horrible possibilities ran through my mind.</p><p>"Girl, what did I say? I do. not. know. I got bored! Stopped listening! I said what I said." Juan Carlo replied. "Anyway bitch, why you like her so much anyway? She weird."</p><p>"Oh well, you know, she's got skin so milky white cows would weep. Delicate pale white hands like a china doll. Hair as red as fire, that she never shaves. She has impeccable dress-sense, as if tailored by Ganesh herself." I whimsied. </p><p>"Girl, that's some gay bullshit. I'm going to sleep. I gotta be up at like - 12 tomorrow. I got a long list of customers..." the manic Mexican muttered, turning over. </p><p>Now left alone with nothing but my thoughts and the faint tapping of Waverly's hook, I resigned myself to scheming.  I had to get Haught back, and I had to get Waverly back - but in different way. This would take all my cunning, not to mention feminininity. Tomorrow we were enrolled to break rocks in the north field. If i wanted to see Haught, I would have to slip away- cause a distraction. And then it hit me, Waverly's downfall could be that distraction and then I could slip away for a moment's reprieve with Haught. </p><p>I closed my eyes hesitantly, but before I knew it I was numenescant blanket of sleep</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. roll call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was having the smallest of dreams - the tiniest of night terrors. My train of consciousness consumed by Commendant Haught, and my treacherous sack of a sister Waverly. I was moving in to brush my lips against Haught's plump rose-tinted ones, when-</p><p>WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSHHHHHHHHH and WAPP!</p><p>"Wet pyjama contest!" Haught's sultry tone bellowed through the sleepy cabin, as the jet of a firehose washed over each and every one of us. </p><p>With a wet THWAP, Waverly fell from the top bunk to the floor below. Dripping from teat to toe, and brandishing her shiny little hook, she got to her feat without pause and looked at me. </p><p>"You may have the brains and the beauty, bbut I'll be damned if I let you win the soggy bust" Waverly said to me, holding her hook up as if to threaten. </p><p>The water was still coming.</p><p>Waverly growled, and then turned her attention to Commendant Haught, who was only just now bringing her powerful stream to an end. </p><p>"Officer! I do believe no competition is needed. May I present to you... my boustier" Waverly said with all the seduction she could muster from her deformed little body. Waverly proceeded to tore her pyjamas asunder, revealing her lopsided, discoloured teats. </p><p>Everyone was in stunned and disgusted silence; the mood was completely ruined. The silence was abruptly shattered by the soul-full tones of Officer Mercedes. "What in the hell is going on in this cabin on this day?" Mercedes began, looking to Haught.</p><p>Haught turned to face the brave and powerful woman who had just entered this admittedly untoward situation. "Wet pyjama contest." she replied simply, "Thought I'd start the day with some fun activities before roll call."</p><p>"I swear to god you retarded ass bitch, I RUE the day obergruppenfuhrer Eicke... how should I put this? started this little 'mess'. And YOU!" She started, pointing at Waverly, "Put those pustulus milk-bags away." </p><p>I chuckled to myself at the commendant's remark. Little did she know, they were pustulus. Waverly had had a yeast infection for the past decade, and having gone untreated for so long, you can only imagine the state of her. </p><p>"And YOU!" Mercedes swung around to point at me! "WHAT IS YOUR RELATIONSHIP TO THIS.." She paused, as if choosing her words carefully, "...camper." </p><p>At this, Haught turned beet red. </p><p>"That's it. I don't want any more of your excuses, I'm taking both of you to obergruppenfuhrer Eicke's office demountable." The order came from Mercedes. </p><p>I tried, but if I had to guess I would say that my excitement at the prospect of being alone with Haught and away from Waverly was not well hidden.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. homesick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AN: This chapter is dedicated to the late and great Ruth Bader Ginsburg, and to a disgruntled but no less valued critic of my work :)</p><p>POV Waverly</p><p>As my bitch of a sister and the object of my current affection were lead away by Commendant Mercedes, I declothed my damp and soggy body in preparation for today's activity: rock breaking. To say I was excited would be an understatement - as this was yet another chance for me to meddle in the affairs of my beloathed older sister.  I knew full well that my breasts had been malformed by my yet untreated yeast infection, and I admit that showing them off in such a way to Haught might have been a blow to my endgame, but just seeing the look on Wynonna's face was worth it. Wynonna had always been slightly jealous of my god-given assets. </p><p>I turned to my newest bunk-mate and fast friend Ruth. "I'll let you in on a little secret. Wynonna's always been jealous of me, ever since I developed breasts before her at the ripe young age of 8. They've always been bigger, and she's always resented me for it." I said as I navigated my stainless steel hook through my camp-issue uniform pyjamas. </p><p>Just then, the camp PA system buzzed to life: "Cabin 3DDD, It is now Time for rock-breaking in the south field"</p><p>6am to midday, but I wouldn't be attending the whole time - for I had a plan to break my sister psychologically, mentally, spiritually, and sexually. She would be done for, and then I could be an officer's wife! An officer's wife would be afforded any luxury she could possibly dream to imagine, not to mention (if the rumours are true) an assorted meat platter the size of Amsterdam. </p><p> </p><p>POV Wynonna</p><p>Obengruppenfuhrer Eicke was in the very lengthy and bloody process of reprimanding us. Haught had remained silent as ever, not offering even a word of explanation in defense of our love. I almost felt betrayed, but then, what business was it of Eicke's? He was a man, he could never understand the sapphic tension of two women in their prime. </p><p>"Officer Haught, do you have anything to say for yourself?" Said the obergruppenfuhrer.</p><p>"Only this: intelligence I gathered last night revealed that the Polish will be launching a kamikaze attack on every German base and camp retreat this side of Heidelberg. That is to say, I believe that is why I must gain the trust of the woman that stands before you.... to be blunt; I must seduce her. Sexually, that is to say." Haught stortled. </p><p>I gasped and threw my body against the cold linoleum floor of the demountable. "Haught, am I to believe that everything we had, everything we were was a lie? I knew I could never trust someone as fashionable as you!" I couldn't control the volume of my voice, as my anger rose all the way to Van Allen's belt. </p><p>Haught avoided my gaze, her eyes darting frantically about the office. "A lie is something you tell somebody that you don't mean... I- perhaps - you couldn't.. perhaps I did..." She babbled, visibly wavering, and sweat appeared on her upper lip. I tried not to think of how gorgeous she was, as i was very angry with her right now.</p><p>"And the things you did with my sister!" I grimaced just thinking of them, "how could I forgive you after such a thing?" I asked, confused.</p><p>The obergruppenfuhrer cleared his throat. "Do you perchance mean Waverly Earp? The little vagabond who got her hand cut off for theft? Not to mention greed..." </p><p>My heart almost beat out of my chest. Could it be true? Haught hadn't betrayed my love? Waverly was... lying? </p><p>"I SHOULD'VE KNOWN!" I exclaimed, but before I could turn to embrace my guilt-free lover, the door was flung open and a frantic guard appeared in the doorway. </p><p>"There's been a horrible accident!" He began.</p><p>I squeeled. </p><p>"...In the south field"</p><p>I shreicked, that's where I was meant to be! That's... that's where Jaun Carlo was.. and my incredibly psychotic and sometimes dangerous sister: Waverly. Before I could even think to react, the ever-athletic Commendant Haught had sprung out the door with the speed of a frightened Ostrich, and I was hot on her heels. We both knew the danger Waverly posed if left unattended for too long. She was a liability, not only to us, but to the whole of Germany. </p><p>Clogless, I ran across the mud. Soon I was looking at what used to be the south field, and was now a giant crater. I wondered why I didn't hear the explosion, but then I remembered that I'm partially deaf in one ear (Waverly pushed me out of my bed when she was a baby) and Haught was wearing her sensory overload earmuffs the whole time (she gets very easily overwhelmed). Just then my eyes rested on a figure being brought out of the crater on one of the makeshift bamboo stretchers I saw people making in crafts a few days ago. Then I recognized the figure, it was my ride-or-die GBF Juan Carlo, laying injured and crumpled on that ever so flimsy stretcher. </p><p>"Juan Carlo!" I shouted, dragging myself through the blood-drenched soil. "What happened?" </p><p>I followed Juan Carlos listful eyes to find Waverly, wrapped in a shock blanket and clasping a little cup of gumbo as the Polish campers huddled around her, cooing softly. They were tending to a bloody stump where her left foot and ankle used to be, all the while she tittered to herself. Of course she had made friends with the bloody Polish - that was typical Waverly. </p><p>"Sh-she did this to mee" he intoned in Mexican, before passing out.</p><p>I could not let this violent assault on what was mine go unpunished. I know my worth, I reminded myself as I strode over to the polish women and my misshapen lump of a sister. I snatched the little cup of gumbo out of her remaining hand, and pegged it across the newly-formed quarry.</p><p>"YOU SLIMY UNDERHANDED LITTLE SLUT! AS IF THAT WASNT BAD ENOUGH ,YOU'RE NOW A MURDERER! JUAN CARLO, MY GBF, MY SWEET INNOCENT HOMOSEXUAL FRIEND HAS BEEN TORN ASUNDER ALL BECAUSE YOU COULDNT KEEP YOUR OVERSIZED CLITORIS IN YOUR UNDERSIZED PYJAMAS!" I screamed, enraged. </p><p>Just then, Haught ran up to me and tapped me violently and repeatedly on the shoulder. "I found the fuse..." Haught said.</p><p>"So what? We already knew someone blew up the quarry." I said, frustration evident in my voice.</p><p>"But I also found this", she brandished a bloody clog. One of my rain clogs! The rain clogs Waverly had absconded with not two nights earlier. I grabbed it from her, and just as I suspected, there was Waverly's left foot, still in the soiled clog. Undeniable proof. Waverly was going down. </p><p>"Look! She's missing a foot!" Said Waverly, pointing at Ruth. "She must be the culprit, and I suggest that she be tried with extreme prejudice"</p><p>Before any of us could react, four burly Nazi officers had grabbed Ruth and were tearing her apart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. water fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waverly hadn't stopped laughing since Ruth was executed. The officers had herded us all back to the cabin, wherein I had been pacing for the last 6 hours. During this time, Waverly had been tapping her hook and laughing like a madwoman, to the annoyance of everyone, not least myself... I was about to snap, and I knew it. I think Waverly did too. I had no news of Juan Carlo's fate, but part of me expected the worst. </p><p>I had had enough, I wanted to leave and leave now. I had to find Juan Carlo, us LGBTQIA+ have to stick together in these trying times. I hauled myself bodily against the door, beating on the treated wood until my fists became bloody and bruised. Then, as if like an angel, standing in the doorway was Haught. The breath was sucked out of my lungs as if by a powerful sucking device, more powerful than a vacuum cleaner. Then, as if in a dream, Haught grabbed me by the bosom and lifted me to my feet, as she threw me over her shoulder and leapt into the night. </p><p>Haught was silent for the entire run, which felt like it went on for days or years. When we stopped in a wooded clearing, Haught put me down. We must've been at least 5km from camp. </p><p>"I must needs tell you something, but I couldn't have anyone else listening in." She said, running her hands up and down my biceps. </p><p>My breath hitched.</p><p>"My superiors, they've done something to me - I know it! But I don't know what, that is to say.. I do not know specifically. All I know is that I trust you, that is to say I feel a connection of the sapphic variety when I'm in close proximity to your being." Haught's voice was soft yet powerful.</p><p>"Wait - you have a crush on me?" said I. I gestured to my body, almost in shock, not wanting to believe this was just some cruel summer camp prank. </p><p>Haught visibly stiffened, and her cheeks began to darken with what I can only imagine to be embarrassment. I knew where this was headed, and before she could run away I grabbed her by her shoulders to steady her... and pulled her into a wet and quite frankly overdue kiss in that woody glade. Haught's body relaxed in my embrace, and we melted into one another as our teeth bashed against each other. My tongue explored every possible corner of her mouth, and hers mine. It was almost as though we were fighting for dominance, in the same way that the Reich was fighting for Stalingrad at this very moment - but I'd be damned if I surrendered my power to a German officer, no less an autistic ginger seductress.</p><p> For she had seduced me, and soon we were writhing in ecstasy on the muddy forest floor.</p><p>6 hours later</p><p>We had just finished our first round of lovemaking, and were about to commence our second when the loud camp sirens began to blare. Haught jumped to her feet, and was beginning to turn red.</p><p>"What's happening?" I demanded, as Haught redressed herself in her SS issue night gown and leather overcoat and German ugboots. </p><p>"No time for me to explain, that is to say tell you the precise meaning of that alarm that has just sounded at the camp 5km away from us. Just run!" Haught demanded in her most authoritative officer's voice. I was almost taken aback; all the tenderness of our lovemaking now gone from her hard demeanor. </p><p>Nevertheless I obeyed her and tried to keep pace as we made our way down the mountain. We soon faced the guards at the gate of Dachou.</p><p>"Let me through dammit!" Said Haught, impatiently. </p><p>The guards shared a quizzical look, then opened the gates, spitting at my feet as we passed. </p><p>"Haught where have you been?" Said an officer suddenly. "Nevermind. We need all hands on deck.. We've had a security breach; one of the campers is in the kitchen, she's demolished at least half of our food supplies and the rest are going fast."</p><p>"Waverly" Haught growled, and I grimaced hearing the name of my so called sister on the lips of my ginger lover. </p><p>We made our way as fast as womanly possible to the main cafeteria building. As we burst through the doors, we were engulfed in the panic and mayhem of the crowd. Pushing our way through to the kitchen, and jumping the counter, we soon came face to face with Waverly - who was nipple deep in the deep fryer, and (as usual) preoccupied with a fit of laughter.</p><p>When we moved closer, she noticed us, and her cackling intensified tenfold. "Oh, fancy seeing you here sister of mine!" She began, splashing about merrily.</p><p>"You gluttonous fiend! What have you done with all the camp supplies?" I asked.</p><p>To this, Waverly only let out a long and gutteral burp. "Oh, that's all gone now.. but you see, I had to cause a distraction. And I KNEW nothing distracted you more than food. We're not so dissimilar you and I, Wynonna."</p><p>"We're nothing alike you cold-blooded crab!" I burst out, "for starters, I'm fairly sure you're biologically male." </p><p>Waverly disregarded my jab at her femininity, and continued on. "You see, while I've been distracting you and your socially challenged apperitif, the Poles have dismantled the security system and, as we speak, are making their way through the camp for a Kamikaze fest you'll never forget." She smiled triumphantly. </p><p>I gasped, as Waverly threw a cup of cold fryer oil directly into my face, and I fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. bonfire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"A kamikaze attack?" Said Haught, visibly shaken , "you don't mean.." she turned bright red.</p><p>Before I could steady her with my bodess, she was out the door in the flash of a second, and soon I was hot on her Cuban heels. Whatever Waverly meant by kamikaze fest can't have been good. Waverly never meant anything good.</p><p>The chaos of the cafeteria was nothing compared to what we were met with when we stepped into the main courtyard. Before I could even think of asking Haught what was going on, I  was splattered with hot red paint? I looked down at my once pristine blue and white camp pyjamas, to see them now drenched in not only blood, but tiny bits of hair, bone, and flesh. My outfit is ruined. I looked up to take in the absolute carnage now laying before me: campers ran back and forth in every direction, trying to find some semblance of safety and cover from the never-ending hale of blood, hair, teeth, and assorted human organs. That's when I saw them: the Polish. There had to be at least 50 of them, but they were dropping fast - or should i say blowing up fast. One by one they detonated themselves like big wet fireworks, painting the entire camp a horrible hue of burnt selene. </p><p>Haught fell to her knees and let out an anguished cry from the very depths of her womb. "I NEED MY SENSORY OVERLOAD EARMUFFS!" she screamed, as she writhed on the bloody mud covering the ground of the courtyard. </p><p>I didn't know what to do. Should I get Haught her earmuffs, or prevent this grotesque act of vandalism on this, my camp? My... sanctuary, not to mention my lovenest. Before I could come to a consensus with myself, the last of the Poles had exploded in a spray of human confetti, and as his remains rained down around us I kissed Haught's blood drenched lips softly</p><p>"Shh my love, it's all over now" I cooed both methodically and melodically, not wanting to further overwhelm her. As the officer began to relax in my arms, the doors to the cafeteria were flung awry and Waverly burst through, held either side by two burly concentration camp guards and still dripping in cold fryer oil. Completely nude, but still with one of my rain clogs on her remaining foot and the other one perched decadently on her remaining hand. </p><p>"I'll be seeing you sister, for I, Waverly Elizabeth Norton Earp am getting rewarded for my services to The Reich. you see it was I who raised the alarm! I who alerted our overseers to the polish threat! And I who will be appointed cabin principle in recognition of my power and bravery.. not to mention my good looks" she spat, as the guards goose stepped her all the way to undue acclaim. </p><p>As Waverly disappeared from sight, still hurling aspersions, I turned my attention back to my fractured fraulein. She lay, catatonic in my arms, no longer screaming or wailing but now with a despondent glint in her eye - the other eye looking in an entirely different direction. She couldn't even be bothered to meet my gaze! This was bad. I had to get Haught to the infirmary, but I knew once there the attending nurses and doctors would no doubt separate us. So, there was only one thing I, Wynonna Earp, could think to do: I handcuffed both my wrists to both her ankles (using the handcuffs I'd found in Haught's oversized jodhpurs), and proceeded to devour both keys. </p><p>Now the matter of getting us both to the infirmary, unmolested. As I began to manouvre haught into position, I realised that when I had cuffed us together I had positioned her incorrectly. Consequently, as I dragged her limp, curvy body through the mud, blood, and tears of Dachau, her hair, face, bosom, and to be blunt: entire womanfront was dragged cross thick and thin terrain. It was probably for the best, as I didn't want her to witness the destruction evident on our way to the infirmary - of what remained of what was once her proudest achievement.</p><p> </p><p>30 minutes later</p><p>Haught had been moved to a flimsy medical cot, and I, still handcuffed to her feet, sat ever vigilant at the foot of her bed. The nurse in attendance, a hagged, aged, blonde crone of a woman, flittered about Haught's unconscious mud-caked body, taking samples and poking her with needles. At one point, flashing a heavy-duty lamp into her lazier of eyes. </p><p>Just then, The Doctor walked up. "So, Margo Clanton, what's the niagnosis on our dear old officer Haught?" his stern authoritative voice intoned. </p><p>"Well she's completely catatonic, sir" she began, "and she appears to have this... Geschwulst attached to her. And then there is the small matter of her.. 'condition'-" </p><p>The Doctor cut her off by hurriedly beckoning her to the other side of the infirmary, out of my ears shot. </p><p>"Her condition?" I wondered aloud. She was with child? Already? It couldn't be... Mother said that Waverly was the only one biologically born a man, and even that was just a wives tale she told me to make me feel better for not having breasts. </p><p>I tried to listen to what the Doctors were saying, but I felt my eyelids become heavy. I decided not to let these things worry me. It had been such a long day.. such a tiring day. It was time for a nap. Lady sleep wrapped her velvety tendrils around me, and I gave in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. spin the bottle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was dragged from my slumber by the scraping of metal on metal. I opened my eyes, and was momentarily blinded by the bright morning sun streaming through the infirmary windows and illuminating the tripe triple amputee that is my meddling sister. Practically oozing with malice, Waverly manouvred herself into a sitting position. </p><p>"Good morning, sister of mine" she drawled. I shuddered, taking in her now two peg-legs. "You see," she continued, as she got to the splintered monstrosities that sat just below her knees and began adjusting Haught's bed dressings with her one remaining hand -  uncomfortably close to her chin and her little hook stroking Haught's cheek lovingly, "I, and your dear Commendant engaged in a rather rigorous and passionate session of the most delightfully sinful footplay someone like you couldn't even dream to imagine!" she gestured with her shiny metal hook to her mutilated lower half. "She got a little carried away. As you can see, sister, the damage is quite extensive. That little officer of yours is quite the firecracker - not to mention firecrotch!" she winked at me, a crude grin dripping from her lips, and I noticed a new herpes rash appearing. </p><p>This certainly couldn't be. Nonetheless, the way she was touching Haught was making me deeply uncomfortable. I let out a grunt of anger as I flung myself to my feet. Having forgot I was attached to Haught by the ankles, this movement ripped her from her bed - much to her displeasure, but at least she was away from the wanton hooks of Waverly. Haught let out a gurgled cry as I not only ripped her from her bed, but also her catatonic state, it would appear. </p><p>Realizing what I had done, I dropped to my knees, grasping Haught's angelically pale ankles - still cuffed to my own sun-damaged wrists. Desperately, I tried to make eye contact with Haught, but it was futile. So she was ashamed- guilty of the acts she had committed with my very own sister. It was all true! As the truth washed over me, so did an uncontrollable wave of nausea, and I proceeded to vomit all over the unfaithful redhead before me. </p><p>To my relief, I spotted the tiny glint of the keys that I had earlier consumed, and I knew what I must needs to. I must needs get away. I felt like I couldn't breathe in this damned infirmary. With fumbling fingers, I made hasty work of the locks, and ignoring Haught's cries of protest and confusion, I flipped the tables in the ultimate turning of tables, and *I* turned red and ran out the door without explanation. As I ran, tears clouded my vision, but I was promptly knocked off my feet as I collided with the nurse from last night. Nurse.... Margo Clanton.</p><p>"Oh dear, are you alright?" She asked as she offered me her weathered hands.</p><p>I graciously accepted, and was swiftly pulled to my feet. </p><p>"You were that girl who was handcuffed to Commendant Haught's ankles last night weren't you?" she said. </p><p>I averted my eyes and nodded morosely. <br/>"How could I have been to foolish?" I whispered to myself. </p><p>"Oh dear are you alright?" The elderly nurse asked softly, and I met her gaze - noticing a kind glint in her crows-feet incased eyes. </p><p>Perhaps I could use a confidant... and before I could help it, I broke down in her arms sobbing.</p><p>"Oh let's go inside where it's warm, and you can tell me all about it. Maybe nurse Mango Congo can help," she said as she ushered me into the rec room. She sat me down at one of the rec room tables, and fetched me a blanket and a luke-warm mug of beer.</p><p>"Why don't you tell Nurse Congo all about it?"</p><p>I took a shaky breath and began. "Officer Haught and I were in love! Soulmates - I thought, but my meddling wench of a slut of a sister has been canoodling with my lover this WHOLE time! Officer Haught betrayed not only my trust, but my femininity, by cheating on me with my own sister... I don't think I can ever recover." </p><p>The nurse gave me a knowing look. "Oh dear, I'm sure we can figure this all out."</p><p>I let out a gurgled sob, "No! You don't understand! It wasn't just cheating! They were doing all manner of depraved acts! That's why I ran out of the infirmary this morning and bumped into you. I just came to find out that, not hours before, my very own girlfriend engaged in rampant and unsanctioned footplay with my own sister! So passionate was it, that my sister has now lost both her feet to an affair with MY girlfriend!" </p><p>Margo let out a soft chuckle. "Oh dear, that's not what happened at all! I fitted her with those peg-legs, I'd know what happened for her to need them. Your sister lost her leg and the rest of her remaining leg as punishment for causing undue ruckus in the cafeteria! And as for your girlfriend, Commendant Haught... she's ah, got what we in the scientific field call autism" </p><p>I gasped. Could it be? Haught hadn't betrayed my essence of woman? She hadn't engaged in sinful debauchery with my deformed lump of a sister? A breathed a sigh of relief, but then the realization struck me.</p><p>"What is autism?" I asked, I had no clue! Panic rose within me. Had Haught given me a sexually transmitted disease? Was I now going to suffer a similar cognitive impairment? </p><p>Nurse Mongo chuckled. "Oh dear autism is nothing to be afraid of!" she dispelled, clearly noticing the worry evident on my well-defined brow. "Having autism just means that Officer Haught doesn't  feel things the way we do, and she doesn't understand other people... at all. In some ways, you could say she is absent of soul."</p><p>I was visibly taken aback. "How awful!" I exclaimed, "However did she become this way?"</p><p>Nurse Mongo stiffened at my query. "Oh I've said too much as it is. I shouldn't have told you that to begin with." </p><p>I watched as the kindly Mango Clanton shuffled away hurriedly, picking up a piece of rubbish on her way and tossing it in a bin. I noticed through the window that the courtyard was in the process of being cleaned up, and smiled. Looking down, I picked up a  tiny piece of fibia and threw it in the trash can. Haught would be so proud of how we were rebuilding. I sat back in my chair and decided to leisure in my relief, a new understanding of my lover, while  pleasuring in the good weather our Fuhrer had bestowed upon us. Maybe things were gonna be alright for ol' Wynonna Earp. It was only then that I remembered: in my distress, I had left Haught alone with my carnivorous sister!</p><p>I leapt to my feet, and at almost the speed of my very own lover, I ran to intervene in whatever devilish scheme Waverly was, do doubt, enacting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. rope swing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I burst through the infirmary doors, panting and out of breath, only to be met with Haught and Waverly's empty beds. I gasped. Waverly had taken her! I turned on my heel and sprinted through the squelchy Dachau mud, frantically searching for any sign of Haught. My search didn't last long, as I heard an approaching cackle. I turned around, to be met with the sight of Waverly - speeding towards me at 80kmph! She was on what looked to be two little prosthetic bicycle wheels strapped onto her stumps. She was considerably shorter, but she also had to be considerably faster. In a show of power, she stopped mere metres from my woman - her skidding wheels summoning a cascade of mud upon me, soiling my last pair of pyjamas. </p><p>"Jealous, sister?" Waverly asked, smirking, "I see you admiring my new means of transportation." </p><p>I could do nothing but stare.</p><p>"Do you want to chance a guess at how I've acquired these wheels? Who do you think might've helped me sister.. with this little craft project? " She circled me as she spoke.</p><p>I knew exactly the mind game Waverly was trying to entrap me into playing, and I'd had it. "I've had enough of your mind games and trickery! Your constant fibbing! Mother always said you were a bad egg, and now I know. You've been lying about your affair with my girlfriend, and I'll never believe a word you say again! I know you better now." I said, turning on my foot, only to be met by... Haught?! Her features were downcast and incredibly guilty.</p><p>"It's true Wynonna, I did help her build those wheels."</p><p>I gasped</p><p>"But I didn't want to!" Haught exclaimed, grasping me by my shoulders. "she tricked me! She told me I was building a train! And you know how much I love trains" </p><p>I did know how dearly Haught prized trains. I didn't have to think twice to know this was the truth. Not only had Waverly put herself in a position of power, she had also manipulated my sweet and gentle officer - who wouldn't hurt a fly! Said officer was now a puddle of tears in my arms, sobbing with how badly she had wanted to make a train. My heart broke for her. Waverly had gone too far! And I.... was going to seek recompense. </p><p>Before I could even think to imagine all the things I was going to do to her, she spoke.</p><p>“Oh sister, you may have seen through me – but that smooth brained officer of yours will be mine yet." She smirked, "Having said that, sister, I will take my leave." and she absconded at locomotive speed!</p><p>As I watched Waverly's disappearing figure, I held Haught close to my bosom. She sobbed violently, and I tried my best to console her, but she continued to sob in between reciting railway-related facts. </p><p>"A train is a form of rail transport consisting of a series of connected vehicles that generally run along a railroad (or railway) track to transport passengers or cargo (also known as "freight" or "goods")" Haught said, rolling back and forth. </p><p>It was useless, the only thing I could do was take her back to the infirmary and keep her warm and hydrated. I also longed to see how my GBF Juan Carlo was holding up after the vicious attack Waverly had so cruelly wreaked upon his weak Mexican body. </p><p>20 minutes later...</p><p>After The Doctor made Haught comfortable, I was led to Juan Carlo's medical cot. By his bed sat Nurse Bingo Congo, reading the King Jeb edition of the Holy Bible. Juan Carlo's eyes were just beginning to flutter open. I let out a little whimper as I fell to my knees at his bedside.</p><p>"My dear sweet Juan Carlo, I'm so sorry I let her do this to you. You didn't deserve any of this!" </p><p>He let out a confused groan, as his eyes opened completely and met my own. "Wynonna?" He questioned</p><p>"Yes Juan Carlo! It's me! Your childhood best friend!" </p><p>His eyes grew wide. "Wynonna, your life is in danger! Your sister - she plans to let the Polish into the camp! There they will blow themselves up completely ruining the aesthetic of our beautiful camp... not to mention our whole summer."</p><p>I sighed as I stroked his hair. "Sweet Juan Carlo, it's all over. It's all finished now. We're cleaning up as we speak. I won't lie to you, the damage is extensive - but nothing we can't overcome with a bit of hard work and team spirit. </p><p>"And what of your seester? Was she reprimanted accordeengly? She cannot get away with what she has done."</p><p>I hung my head. "Quite the opposite Juan Carlo, quite the opposite. She's had nothing but good fortune befall her since that fateful kamikaze attack. But now with you awake - you can testify! Be a witness against her, and we can finally get her punished for her crimes against the reich... her rampant disregard for authority." I said, with excitement. </p><p>"Yes girl!" Juan Carlo said, leaping out of his hospital bed to his ever-so-slightly-atrophied legs. "We must go to obergruppenfuhrer Eicke's demountable office immediately!"</p><p>I looked over to check on Haught before we left, only to see her eyes wide and her woman poised. She was breathing heavily, and I concluded she had overheard our entire conversation. Without a word, she dashed out of the infirmary and lead the charge - Juan Carlo and I hot on her heels - to the obergruppenfuhrer's demountable office.</p><p>After running from one side of the camp to the other, Haught charged through the flimsy door to obergruppenfuhrer Eicke's demountable - not even bothering to open it. As the door came down, we were met with the sight of Waverly - sitting in front of obergruppenfuhrer Eicke's desk and clad head to stump in a little president's uniform. Her wheels gleaming, and her hook and hand clasped together in front of her crooked grin.</p><p>Before anyone could say anything, Obergruppenfuhrer Eicke slammed his hands down on his desk and stood to his meaty feet. "Officer Haught! How many times have I told you not to barge in un-announced! This shall be my final warning to you - you interrupt me again, especially un-announced, and I shall have you flayed for your insolence!" </p><p>Haught froze, and bowed her head. "Ye vol, herr Eicke. That is to say, I shan't interrupt you unduly again." </p><p>I sympathised with Haught, but I simply couldn't take my eyes off Waverly. From the moment we'd entered the cabin, she hadn't broken eye contact with me - and I'd be damned if I forfeited. That's when she began to chuckle. At first it was slow; inaudible, but it rose with every moment that passed. Before I knew it she was barwling herself with laughter, tears rolling down her cheeks. And as she rose her hook to wipe the mirth from her face, she began:</p><p>"Hello, sister of mine. As you can see, I've been rewarded for my service. I, Waverly Edward Elizabeth Norton Earp have made something of myself. You and mother never believed I would and here I am! what say you now, sister?"</p><p>I opened my mouth to retort, but she continued: "Nothing, exact;lyQ ! You dare not talk back to the cabin president - as it were." </p><p>At this point she had gotten to her wheels ,and was once again circling me in an attempt at intimidation. My blood was boiling. I glanced over at Juan Carlo, and he rolled his eyes. I knew he sympathised, and was giving me his silent permission to do what I needed to. With a cry of anguish, I lunged forward, knocking her off her rotation and to the cold linoleum floor of the demountable where we wrestled back and forth. Waverly was scrambling to dig her hook into my eye sockets and I my fingers into hers. </p><p>A loud 'bang' went off and stopped our squabble dead in its tracks. I looked up to see Obergruppenfuhrer Eicke brandishing his pistol - he had fired a warning shot through the roof of the demountable. Silence had fallen upon the office. </p><p>"That's enough of that." Obergruppenfuhrer Eicke intoned. "Waverly here is my new eyes and ears on the ground - an invaluable part of the team of not a particularly decorated one." </p><p>I scoffed, 'not particiularly decorated' - looked at her!</p><p>Obergruppenfuhrer Eicke continued, "And all of you should be wise to follow her example"</p><p>At that moment, Juan Carlo erupted with righteous Mexican rage: "This is some bullshit girl! Obergruppenfuhrer you have got to see this woman is clearly unhinged. She is the single most manipulative and conniving of all the Jews - how can you of all people not see this?" He finished, clasping his thumb and pointer finger together as if for emphasis. "Not five minutes before the quarry collapsed, I saw that woman liaising with the entirety of the polish population in camp! Passing herself around like a common whore. She is the one who let the polish in! She is responsible for the attack on our beautiful camp!"</p><p>"ENOUGH!" Yelled obergruppenfuhrer Eicke as he threw his beer mug across the office. "Such aspersions! Such lies and accusations leveled at my newest member of staff! A flawed, yet faithful member of the Nazi party." </p><p>Waverly smirked at this, getting back on her wheels.</p><p>"This kind of insolence never has and never will be tolerated here at the camp of Dachau." </p><p>Juan Carlo stood in stunned silence, as did I, shocked that even when faced with legitimate proof and testimony, Obergruppenfuhrer Eicke was firmly affixed to Waverly's side. What manner of control did she have over him?!</p><p>"For your heinous aspersions you shall be punished." Obergruppenfuhrer Eicke declared. "Your punisher -" he paused, "will be the very woman you would have condemned" he gestured to Waverly, as she rolled ever forward with sinister intent. </p><p>I gasped, but before I could launch into a verbal tirade in defense of my GBF - Haught had grabbed me from behind, putting a gloved hand over my mouth and ushering me out of the demountable. She brought her other hand to her mouth and made a shushing motion. My eyes widened, as she took her hand away from my mouth.</p><p>"We don't want you getting flogged also" she said seriously, "there's nothing more we can do for him now. But I think I have a plan..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>